Ah, the joys of getting stuck in a broom cupboard
by jennyellen
Summary: A potion has exploded in my face giving me devil horns,I've tripped over and landed face first into the-incredibly-hot-Sam-Thomas's crotch,and just when I thought that my day couldn't get any worse,I realise that I'm trapped in a broom cupboard with Scorpius Malfoy...


**A/N: For those of you who are reading my other fic, The Story of Us, don't worry, I'm still working on it, but the title of this story came to me in the middle of the night, and I knew that I just had to write it! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>This morning alone, a potion has exploded in my face giving me devil horns, I've been burnt by a Blast-Ended Skrewt, tripped over in the great hall and landed face first into the-incredibly-handsome-Connor-Thomas's crotch, and just when I thought that my day couldn't get any worse, I realise that I'm now trapped in a broom cupboard with none other than Scorpius Malfoy.<p>

Nice one, Lily.

"What's so bad about that?" I hear you say. And I'm not stupid. I do realise that half the girls in this school would give their right arm to be in the position that I'm in at the moment, thinking about all the luuurving that could happen being trapped in a very enclosed space with Hogwarts' most attractive Lothario.

But I'm not getting my hopes up. Why? Because I'm short, I'm ginger and I have no breasts, that's why.

But it's not the lack of loving that makes me hate this situation, there's worse things out there than that. No. The worst thing about being trapped in a broom cupboard is that it's very, very dark. And I'm petrified of the dark. Yes, you heard right, the daughter of Harry Potter, the wizard who defeated the most evil sorcerer of all time, is scared of the dark. And I'm telling you, it's a good job that I wasn't the one left to defeat old Voldy; one mention of the word "dark" in Dark Lord and I'd have been off running towards the hills faster than you could catch me. And to think, some idiot actually put me in Gryffindor!

But anyway, Lily, stop digressing and at least try to say something to old Scorpius, else the poor boy will think that's he's been trapped in a broom cupboard with some sort of spaced out mad woman (not a word...).

"So..." I venture, "How did you end up in here?"

What? Oh, Lily, the shame. Is that the best you can do? That's about as good a conversation starter as "I like the spot on your chin." Which believe me, James has actually used on a girl as a chat up line. Although, on reflection, it did work, but I think that's more to do with the fact that she was a love sick fan-girl and he's got nice hair.

But, anyway, back to Scorpius. Fair play to him, the boy does answer my ridiculous question.

"My mates." Replies a deep yet surprisingly soft voice. "They thought it would be hilarious to lock me in a broom cupboard for a couple of hours and see if anyone actually noticed my absence. How come you ended up in here?"

Now that is a good question. "Well," I say "One minute, I was walking along the corridor happy as Larry, next thing I know, I'm tripping over my own feet, someone's shoving me, and suddenly, I'm in here with you. I really do need to learn to tie my laces."

Scorpius laughs.

"Yes, I did see you in the Great Hall this morning... the look on Connor's face was priceless! And yesterday, actually, when you landed in Professor Longbottom's lap. That was good too."

"It takes skill to be as clumsy as I am", I reflect.

There's a pause as we both think this over.

"Listen, there's another overturned bucket here if you want to sit down." Says Scorpius."I wouldn't want your legs to go numb standing there and for you to trip and land on me!"

I try not to take this as an insult.

Somehow, I navigate my way through the blanket of darkness and sit down next to him. We sit in amicable silence for a while, until I suddenly realise just how dark it is in here. And start whimpering.

Great, now I do look like a weirdo.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asks, and I'm surprised to here a note of concern in his voice.

"Yeah," and I realise that my voice has gone all shaky. Stupid weirdo nutter of a girl. "It's just I really, really don't like the dark."

"Why didn't you say?" asks Scorpius, and, like any sane person would do, he just gets out his wand and says "Lumos".

We stare and blink at each other for a moment, blinded by this sudden bright light, and suddenly realising how close we are.

I notice how his skin is the colour of toast. How his nose is slightly upturned at the end and how the little blond hairs on his cheeks and his chin seem to grow even as I look at them. But most of all, I notice how clear blue his eyes are, like the colour of the sky on the nicest day of the year, even with my own twinkling brown ones reflected in them. He's got soft, red lips and perfectly straight, pearly white teeth.

And then Scorpius starts to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. Until he's doubled over, practically on his knees he's howling with laughter so hard.

"Why have you got devil horns on your head?" he gasps, before bursting into laughter once more.

Yeah, I forgot about them. Way to ruin a romantic moment.

So I tell him about how, in a moment of utter stupidity, which, of course, is very rare for me, I'd got clockwise and anticlockwise mixed up and somehow, instead of making a hiccupping solution, the potion had exploded, giving me a nice pair of devil horns.

At least they match my hair.

And in return, he told me about how he'd only discovered that his best mate Hunter had got a girlfriend when, inspired by my brother and Fred, he'd decided to make polyjuice potion and turn into Hunter for a joke, only to discover that he'd pulled someone else's hair off the robes, and turned into Violet Parkinson instead. An experience he said, he'd never forget.

We talk some more, about our friends, our families, the future, the unfortunate incident involving Grandad Weasley's chicken coop that left me scared of the dark for life. And before I know, it, I glance down at my watch and realise that we've been in here for over five hours.

"I'm quite thirsty." And I realise that, as I say it, I am quite thirsty. And hungry too. (I am part Weasley after all).

"Here, maybe this'll help." Says Scorpius, and suddenly his lips are on mine and we are kissing; a slow, gentle, soft kiss that leaves my body tingling and my heart, well, I don't know where my heart is.

"Wow," breathes Scorpius and then we are kissing again, soaring, flying high above the clouds.

Then, suddenly, without warning, the broom cupboard door flies open. "Mister Malfoy! Miss Potter!" yells McGonagall, scandalised. "I was informed that someone had locked you both in here as a joke, but I didn't expect to see this! That kind of behaviour is extremely inappropriate!"

I swear she smirks.

"It's past eight o'clock, back to your dormitories, both of you!"she orders, ushering us both out.

As I am escorted around the corner, Scorpius calls "I'll see you around Lily, my little devil!"

Ah, the joys of getting stuck in a broom cupboard.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Considering making this into a longer fic if people like it. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of it- Good, Bad, Worse thing you've ever read, some improvements- I'd love to here from you! <strong>

**Jenny Ellen **


End file.
